


This Previously Unmet Phenomenon

by Katherine



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian," McCoy said, in his usual acerbic fashion, "but from all the readings," and here he adjusted a setting on his tricorder, swept it over his patient once more, then nodded with satisfaction, before continuing. "She is, right now, a perfectly healthy cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Previously Unmet Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



"I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian," McCoy said, in his usual acerbic fashion, "but from all the readings," and here he adjusted a setting on his tricorder, swept it over his patient once more, then nodded with satisfaction, before continuing. "She is, right now, a perfectly healthy cat. Terran cat, Felis catus. Which is interesting, that being neither a Vulcan nor a Romulan species."

McCoy turned away form Spock to his own computer-charts and calculations, saying all but over his shoulder, "Take her to your quarters, get some stuff from ship's stores, keep her comfortable. I'll tell you when I need her in here for checking the theory, when I have a theory."

Spock wished to start his own investigation into this previously unmet phenomenon which had to all appearances transformed his protege into a cat. However, he acknowledged that Doctor McCoy was a highly competent professional, albeit one whose manner and mode of address at times was not to Spock's own standards of behaviour. Therefore, as McCoy was attending to the matter as a medical one, it was appropriate for Spock to concentrate his own energies on setting up an area in his quarters.

Having reviewed what humans had on record in the computer banks as suitable supplies and arrangements for a "pet cat, unspecified breed" he requisitioned various materials from ship's stores. The bowl of water he left out only for as long as it took him to assemble a small recirculating fountain with filter.

He sat at the computer stations to go over other plans. While he could have re-purposed a cutting tool or, if need be, a precisely-tuned phaser in order to create a "cat flap" in the door of his quarters, that would not have solved the displeasing current status. He could not allow Saavik as a cat to move unattended through the Enterprise corridors. Perhaps an attuned forcefield, in future.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the small, sharp sounds he would accede to labelling a "meow", and Saavik actually jumped up on to his lap. Four points of concentrated pressure at her paws was not a sensation best catalogued as pleasant, but she settled, distributing herself more widely. Cautiously, he touched one hand to her cream-coloured back. She twisted around, putting her darker, striped faced by his hand. One grey-brown ear moved, brushing his fingertips. With a sense that he was taking liberties, Spock began to pet the side of her face. This contact was classified as an aspect of suitable arrangements for a pet cat. He had no logical action but to comply.


End file.
